Baru
Baru (バル) jest Utaite, która swoje covery zaczęła wrzucać pod koniec 2009 roku. Jednakże nie zyskała zbyt dużej uwagi przed końcem 2010 roku, ponieważ jej covery nie były dobrze zmixowane. Była oskarżona o przywłaszczenie nazwy od Valshe (której nick czyta się jako Barushe, oraz która miała też nick Baru) chociaż nie jest to prawdą. Jej nazwa pochodzi od "ganbaru" (daj z siebie wszystko). Valshe powiedziała jej jednak, by zachowała nazwę i sama nadała sobie nazwę poprzez jej muzykę. Aby uniknąć nieporozumień Baru czasami używa nazwy Baruko (バル 子). W końcu udało jej się osiągnąć sukces z jej coverem "Top Secret" który zdobył 258 tys. odsłon i ponad 10 tys. Mylist na wrzesień 2012 roku. Ma jasny, gładki, mocny a także dojrzale brzmiący głos. Potrafi śpiewać stosunkowo wysokie noty, ale te w niższym przedziale ma mniej rozwinięte. Ma dobrą znajomość z Chomaiyo, z którą najczęściej prowadzi namahousous. Jest także przyjaciółmi wraz z Ryo-kun dla którego robi narracje (np. "Dorobu Night Trick ). Współpraca i projekty #Stella* (28.04.2012r.) #Hello, Wonderful World (30.04.2012r.) #Unlimited (12.09.2012r.) #Zero Gravity (29.12.2012r.) #CliCK ~ Naki Uta de Utattemita ~ -Princess ver.- (29.05.2013r.) #CLiCK ~ Natsu da! Happy House de Utattemita ~ -Princess ver.- (07.08.2013r.) #Astrologia no Juuni no Sign Utattemita (13.11.2013r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2009.11.07) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (2009.11.26) # "Kudryavka" (2010.05.19) # "Lobelia" (2010.05.27) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.29) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.31) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.08.14) # "re-boot" (2010.09.24) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (2010.10.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.10.08) # "Smiling" -Piece of Peace ver.- (2010.10.08) # "Jenga" (2010.10.17) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.05) # "Emotion&Reason" feat. Ryo-kun i Baru (vocal support) (2011.01.14) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.01.31) # "Choko Maji☆Rong" (Chocolate Magic Rong) feat. Baru i Shouyu (2011.02.13) # "starduster" feat. Baru, sacle , yu-k@ , Sonsaku , Tsunako , Ao Rindou , Utsusemi , Tsukiya , Nattou i Murasaki (2011.02.26) # "S・K・Y" (2011.03.03) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.04.01) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (2011.05.11) # "Yume Chizu" (2011.05.20) # "Aquarium" (2011.06.03) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "OVER" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Itsumoyori Nakimushi na Sora" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.22) # "Yoru ga Kureba mata" (2011.07.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.19) # "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Bi~" feat. Baru, *noa* , sahtan , Kokoyashi , Serika , Mojoko i Musenran* (2011.07.22) # "Refrain" (2011.07.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Baru i TaMU (2011.08.04) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2011.08.13) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Baru i Ryo-kun (2011.08.28) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru youni" (re-up) (2011.10.20) # "crack" (2011.10.27) # "Sayoko" (2011.11.16) # "RUN" (2011.11.22) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Baru i Wotamin (2011.12.23) # "Uta wo Kikasete" (2012.01.23) # "Toiro Graphics" (2012.01.26) # "334 Nin no Teki" (2012.02.09) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.02.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Baru, Fish , Haruno , Agya , Renkon , Konoi i Utsusemi (2012.02.12) # "Parameter" feat. Baru i PESS-T (2012.02.23) # "Good-bye Baby Sayonara Bye-bye" (2012.03.03) # "Kimi no Inai Sekai" (2012.04.13) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years i Overnight Story) (2012.04.18) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (2012.05.07) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.15) # "Irony" (2012.06.06) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.06.18) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.10) # "Uzuki no Uso" (2012.07.20) # "SterCrew" (2012.07.27) # "No Time Limit" (2012.08.05) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Baru i Seriyu (2012.09.10) # "Kon'ya Boku wa Tabi ni Demasu" (Tonight I'm Going on a Journey) (2012.09.17) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Bi Edition- (2012.09.22) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Chomaiyo i Baru (2012.10.11) # "Always i Forever" feat. Wotamin i Baru (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2012.12.10) # "shake it!" (2012.12.30) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.01.31) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru, i Seriyu (2013.02.14) #"Hitotsu no Kuni no Rira" (2013.03.11) #"Reso⇔Alive" (Original) (2013.04.26) #"World on Color" (2013.06.30) #"Kyoukaku Gaku" feat. Baru i Wotamin (2013.07.28) #"Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.15) #"Donut Hole" (2013.11.24) #"Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.12.23) #"Kimagure 2" feat. Baru i Wotamin (2013.12.24) }} Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace *"Reso⇔Alive" - Wydany 12 sierpnia 2013r. -Piosenka z dramy Shadow Party Dyskografia Ciekawostki * Żyje w Tokyo. * Jej nazwa pochodzi od "ganbaru" * jej grupa krwi to 0. Linki * Blog * Twitter * mixi Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Utaite